Giving in
by SuddenSociopath
Summary: Rin always  wanted to get a reaction from Aoki ... But when that actually happens, what will she do?  First fic, be gentle!
1. Chapter 1

Aoki was getting tired of her little games. Here she was, again, in his lap, trying to get from him jus THAT reaction, just the one he absolutely couldn't have. And just for the hell of it.

-aoki sensei… - she whispered, while trying to kiss his neck. That was so unfair. He couldn't sexually harass her to give it back(not that he had such knowledge), and also couldn't give her in. Actually, he liked it. After he realized his feelings for the girl, he knew that, when she finally grew out of this teacher's fase, he would miss it deeply.

-Don't you like me¿ - she was, slowly, rubbing herself in his thigh –Hum, Aoki Sensei… - the last word came out in such sexual way that Aoki once again doubted her true age. Now she was getting serious… Time to make it stop before he loses control. He, as always, start to count – works every time.

-Cut it out! – he said as he pushed her away from his lap. She gave him those sad eyes for a moment, but quickly recovered – I thought you wanted me to help you relax, sensei – and then she sucked her index finger. Just like that.

He couldn't help but blush – Kokonoe! –

Well sensei, I didn't think you would be afraid of a little girl… - she said, looking at him in that creepy way- even if you are a virgin –

As you would have the courage to do really do that – he said, pushing his glasses and trying to regain the conversation – in the end, you are really just a dirty minded little Brat,- he pushes her in the forehead

She suddenly looks angry, put out her tong and…

They she goes out laughing, as always, to get to her friends – kagami kuro and usa mimi, and leave him be. Unfortunally.

He thought it was always gonna be like this, but then he had a that dream… He HAD to dream that she was, well, putting her mouth where it definitely shouldn't be, and now it wouldn't leave his mind, and worst, it really got to him, so he already had some embarrassing moments back on the train.

He thought is was bad, but when he looked at her in class he knew it was going to be a nightmare .Kokonoe, by her side, decided that her teacher needed a lesson for doubting her… today she had a special surprise for him…

So, end of class, just her and her sensei back in the room – time to execute the plan. She start out helping him, as she always does, but when he sits down she slowly get to his back.

Sensei, can I play a game¿ - she asks

Depends on what kind of game… - Aoki knows that voice…

It's a tidying game reiji told me… just to practice some new knots! – At the sound of the name reiji, aoki calmed down a bit… normally, when they talked about him she would be too emotional to be harassing him.

Hum, I guess its ok… So, show me some knots! – he was trying to be nice to her, fearing some of those " I love reij moments" he really hated them. Not out of jealousy. Not at all.

Ok, so give me your hand! – he does it, and soon it is pretty well tied – oh, that seams pretty strong! Good job, kokonoe –

Ok, but I really need to practice the two handed one, sensei… so please put your hands in the back of the chair¿ Aoki looked suspicious – For reiji, I want to show to him! –He calmed down. He always fell for that. He just saw it coming when he was pretty much tied up and unable to move out of the goddamn chair.

Aoki sensei, you really are a virgin…

Kokonoe!- he scolded, as she climbed his lap and started trailing kisses in his neck – the dream came to his mind again, and he started to cont. FAST.

Ah, sensei, you can't get out… - then she leaned forward and licked his lips – 89, 90, 91, 92… - and you can't scream….- she kissed him.

He felt her lips on his and tried to fight it, but he couldn't move without breaking the chair or hurting her. Then she slowly, tentatively slide her tong, small little tong in, and start to caress his. He gives up on the numbers, and tries really hard to not get aroused… then, she pulls him closer by his tie, and he answers it. Oh shit. He slowly moved his tong, but when he notices it, he immediately stops…. But is too late. The bulge in his pants is now more than visible, and she felt it.

She doesn't speak. She really didn't expected that to happen… Never happened before, after all. It is a bit scary, seeing aoki all big, but he is tied up and deserves a lesson… So she tries locating herself In the middle of his erection. What she didn't expect was to brush it with her's, and let out a moan.

Now aoki is disturbed… she just rubbed herself in his… his… and moaned! That cant and well.. – Kokonoe, please…Stop thi-this- he said, as she rubbed herself again, and again.

O felt good. She starts to put up a rithym and her face… she looks red. Then he realizes that she is using his crotch to masturbate. And It feels really good.

He moans accidentally, and she stops. He doesn't know if he is glad or disappointed. But she is still with that look, and they she reaches for his pants and open them. Now he is in his big undies, and his length is sticking out. She puts the tip between naked legs and star to rub on it.

Oh god, now I'm screwed… as she rubs faster and faster, she keeps moaning, that put him really close to his edge – kokonoe, stop,I..I – them she starts trembling and do a final thrust, and that have him… he jus came in his underwear with a 11 year old girl on top. She looks exhausted and lays her head in his shoulder.

I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry kokonoe…. Please forgive me someday…..

She looks up on his face, and she IS scared. Being a child, she was obviously choked by the development of her little prank, and finally saw Aoki by what he was: a grown up man. And that scared the hell out of her. But when she looked up into her sensei's eyes, she saw the same fright, the same shyness that she was experiencing, and a consuming gilt. Guilt that she had caused.

So she run away, letting her sensei there, with his pants open and tied didn't really care, because he wouldn't, he COULD'NT look at her in the face, those absolutely scared eyes, seeing a man that was now much lesser than felt dirty.

She arrived in her house, panting because of the run, crying. She wanted to blame him, to hate him by taking her into that situation, for taking advantage…. But she couldn't. She saw the little scared boy inside of him, and the Guilt, and she knew it was her fault. She had provoked him not expecting the most obvious reaction, and now their relationship was deeply injured. No, she wouldn't allow that! She must talk to him soon, to prevent it…

Aoki got home and took a cold shower, trying to clean himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, thanks for all those (3) people that reviewed.**

**Second, I forgot to make some introduction last chapter, so….**

**This is my first fic and I don't have a beta yet *looks around anxiously* so if you find something wrong, I would appreciate corrections, especially because English is not my mother language****. I also would love suggestions – if you think there is anything OOC or wrong with it, tell me. Of course, it depends on how you imagine the relationship the main characters have; This lead us to the third point:**

**This fic is placed just after the last chap, 67. Any events mentioned are not fruit of my daring imagination ;);**

**Im my wicked mind, Aoki feels attracted to Rin, but would never make ANY move towards that, because he is deeply ashamed and in denial, and when he loses control, he regrets it deeply. Rin, on the other hand, likes the game they play, but if shit got real she would freak out(because she is a freaking child), so she tries to take things slowly – even if she sometimes loses control too. (that I took straight from the manga :D)**

**The chaps are short because the reviews are short. Nothing more inspirational then reviews!**

**I own nothing.**

Aoki woke up early that day. He didn't know yet how to look at Kokonoe in the eye: they hadn't spoke in weeks, and the classes were hardly bearable, as he failed hard in focusing, losing control of his students. At least she hadn't told anyone about what happened – why, he couldn't figure out. Since that day he felt corrupted, dirty, and just wanted to apologize to her, do whatever she wanted, be her pet, her toy, anything she wanted, just to see her smiling at him, running for him, laughing for him.

Kokonoe couldn't sleep again. She kept thinking about her sensei, the feel of his skin on hers, the taste of his mouth, the desperate, wild look in his eyes as she rubbed herself on him. In the beginning, she tried to blame him- blame him for the invasion of her intimacy, for the feeling of doing wrong, violating her body – but she knew it wasn't his fault. She had pushed a grown up man till the point of losing his mind, and it scared her, but no more then the feelings SHE had. She felt hot, she felt needy, and she felt scared, but willing to go further, explore more of aoki and the bond she had with him. The feeling could not compare to she felt when she touched herself – in fact, she was having trouble with said action know, cause the image keep poping in her head…She just wanted to let everything was it was before, to be his friend, to be close to him, to share. But every time she looked in his face his gaze went away.

As he made his way to the teachers loge, Aoki decided that façade would be over. He couldn't live with the expectation: he preferred to nevermore talk to kokonoe then to keep waiting like that. As usual, the other teachers were kind to him – even shirai, usually an old hag – maybe it is because he's been expecting to go to jail for the past days, so they were reading the enormous agony in him (not that it's so hard). He didn't really want to enter his class. He had the feeling that, by confronting kokonoe, she would chose to not see him anymore (if not turning him in to the authorities). He remembered how she said she loved him after her father left; How she smiled when he took her to the park, or to the beach; how she hugged him when she was scared, and how her eyes would change… those eyes that hide so much pain. He feared most leaving her with Reiji, especially after he left their home in such situation… well, that is the feeling of being a dad!(something inside his obliviousness twitched, but did not woke up).

Entering the class, their gazes met: each one trying to tell how they felt, but without listening. Aoki missed his timing a couple times more then usual, fearing the outcome of that day – kokonoe didn't seem to mind. As he dispensed the class he called for her.

"kokonoe, Wait"

The girl waited, but sad nothing; Just stared with those profound cat-like eyes.

"look, about what happened… I don't know what happened with me, I, I…." Aoki is now in front of her, and the look in her eyes is driving him insane –" I'm so sorry, kokonoe!"

He pulls her in to a hug, deeply embracing her, trying to show her how sorry he was, how he truly mean it… "I know I can't take it back, I will do anything, ANYTHING… Just don't hate me, please…"At this point the man was almost in tears.

"sensei" The grade scholar whispered " there is nothing wrong in loving me"

Aoki looked at her in surprise. "kokonoe, I…"

"that is what happen when a man and a woman love each other, right?"

The statement hit aoki like a rock.

"that is not it, kokonoe! I must have been out of my mind! You are only a child… I am not like…" he silenced.

"Like reiji?" She completed. Aoki looked away. Kokonoe got closer to his ear:

"Reiji would never do something like that to me, sensei… don't pretend you didn't liked it" She said maliciously in his ear. "you thing reiji would do…" here she nibs on his ear slowly while rubbing her knee in his crotch – A new movement she was dying to use."this?"she finished.

Aoki got flushed and paralyzed with the ear, but the crotch made him moan. He felt a consuming fire in his, well, lower regions, and backed away. When he looked up, kokonoe was a bit scared, but regaining control. She just discovered a new power over her sensei, and it scared her a bit. But now she was prepared.

"I…" Aoki started, but was interrupted by Kokonoe.

"I forgive you, sensei" Then, she gave him one of those bright smiles and left.


End file.
